


A New Love

by melshawty



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melshawty/pseuds/melshawty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>while others mourn the death of a loved one some exact revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

BOOM...”WILL!!!” screams JJ...

“BREAKING NEWS!!! The Metropolitan Police Department is investigating a serial bomber, which we have named the ER BOMBER, who killed several MPD officers in an explosion at his home this afternoon, one of the MPD officials, Detective William LaMontagne Jr. ,FBI Agent, Jennifer “JJ” Jareau’s husband”

3 HOURS EARLIER 

Will and JJ wake up to their usual but unusual days; Will goes and wakes up Henry, while JJ is in the kitchen making breakfast. Will has the day off work, but JJ must go in to work, while she is at work Will must look after Henry.   
Hotch calls JJ,”Metro PD needs us at the ‘ER’ Bombers home, Garcia has sent the address to your phone.” JJ proceeds to leave but before she does she hugs and kisses Henry and Will. After JJ leaves Will makes a call.  
“Reid here.” Reid answered   
“Reid, promise me you will protect JJ for me?” Will requests.   
“Yes of course I will protect her, but you should get down here.” Reid answers.  
“I’ll be right down i gotta drop Henry off at daycare.”   
“Ok, see ya later”   
Will arrives at the scene and meets with JJ and the team. “Will...? What are you doing here? the bewildered JJ asks. “Captain called me down.” says Will. Will meets with the S.W.A.T. team leader Lt. Provenza, who is suiting up for a bomb blast, but Will refuses to do the same and only wears the kevlar vest. Everyone knowing that the home is possibly rigged with explosives, but Lt. Provenza gets the go ahead for Captain Raydor to enter the home. Will joins the entry team without any of his protective gear on except the bulletproof vest. Before they enter, Will reminds Reid not to let JJ near the house. Will is third to go in the home, followed by several other officers. Will spots the explosives in the living room and orders everyone out, unfortunately before anyone can get out the explosives go off.  
Anyone could hear the sirens of the EMS vehicles in the distance growing nearer. JJ broke free from Reids hold, but Reid catches her before she gets closer. “BREAKING NEWS!!! The Metropolitan Police Department is investigating a serial bomber, which we have named the ER BOMBER, who killed several MPD officers in an explosion at his home this afternoon.” 

A FEW WEEKS LATER

CHANNEL 5 NEWS UPDATE   
Tuesday August 6,2013

“All of the fallen officers, of that tragic afternoon, are laid to rest.”


	2. Chapter 2

PRESENT DAY  
“Spence,” said JJ as Reid woke up from a nap that he didn’t mean to take.   
“Spence,” she repeated with tears in her eyes  
Reid immediately awoke to JJ’s face with tears in her eyes. Neither of them said a word, they sat there and looked at each other knowing the words that wouldn’t help the situation.  
“MOMMY!” screams Henry. At this point JJ starts to weep again and Henry stops dead in his tracks.  
“Why are you crying mommy?” he asks in his little 5 year old voice.  
Garcia runs in apologizing for Henrys burst into the room. She notices the look on JJ and Reid’s face.  
“Do you want to go upstairs and play a game?” Garcia asks Henry. Henry replies with a great big smile. He runs up the stairs to his playroom with Garcia following behind. JJ looks at Reid and starts to sob again and in between sobs she tells Reid that she has no idea how to tell Henry that his father had been killed in an explosion.  
“You don’t have to do it alone,” Reid assures.  
“That doesn’t make it any easier,” JJ gave a slight smile.  
She hugs Reid and He stands up.   
He holds out his right hand and says, “I’ll be there the whole time.”  
“That makes it slightly better but not completely,” JJ said taking Reid’s hands.  
They both chuckle and head up the stairs. They walk into Henry’s playroom and they sit down in chairs around the room. JJ calls Henry over. He slowly walks over with his long blonde hair in his face. JJ pushes the hair out of the way and starts to tell him about his father.  
“Henry, can I talk to you really quick?” Henry nodded. “Honey, your father had to go to a better place.”  
Henry shows a confused face and asks, “Where did he go?”   
Reid, noticing that JJ had already started to bawl, jumps in and responds to Henry’s question. “He had to go to Heaven with the angels.”  
Henry asks why and Reid gets off the chair and kneels down in front of Henry. “Your daddy had to go to heaven because the angels asked for his help in heaven,” he pauses for a moment to verify that Henry understood and eventually continues, “and in order for him to save Heaven he had no choice but to leave you and mommy here on earth, but that’s ok because we believe that he is happy and safe in Heaven and that we will eventually be with him again.” Henry looks at Reid in the eyes as a response and hugs him tightly. At that point reid bursts into tears, even when he promised himself he wouldn’t.  
“Go hug your mommy, really tight,” Reid finishes. Reid was not expecting what came next.  
“Can you hug mommy too?” Henry whispers back. “I'm not sure if one hug is going to be enough.” Henry does as he is told and hugs his mother and when henry was finished Reid follows Henry’s wishes and also hugs JJ.  
After the hug, JJ and Reid go downstairs to talk to the rest of the team. They leave Garcia with Henry, who by now was already playing with his toys. That night JJ fell asleep shortly after she put henry to sleep. Reid had no idea what to do but he knew that JJ shouldn’t be alone. So instead of leaving he carried JJ upstairs and into her bed tucked her in and went back downstairs to sleep on the couch.  
The next morning, Reid awakes to JJ standing over him. she has wet hair and is wearing a bathrobe holding a cup of coffee that says best daddy in the world on the side. JJ handed him the cup and says, “You didn’t have to stay here. I would’ve been fine”.   
Reid responds with “I wanted to stay because when Maeve died you never left my side for weeks and i wanted to return the favor”. After that JJ doesn’t respond but she notices that henry is still fast asleep in his room. she observes the huge bags under Reid’s eyes next, she glances next to the couch pillow he was using and caught a glimpse of the baby monitor. JJ put it all together and screamed as loud as humanly possible at reid, “I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY OWN CHILD!”.   
Reid looks at JJ and responds understandingly, “I never said you were incapable of that”.  
She replies, “IF THATS TRUE WHY DO YOU HAVE THE BABY MONITOR I LOST MY HUSBAND NOT MY MIND”.   
Reid gets up and kneels in front of JJ and takes her hands in his and says “After I put you in your bed I heard henry crying on the baby monitor and I figured you need your sleep so i took care of it I would’ve woken you up but henry had already fallen asleep while I was reading him one of my books”.   
JJ blushes because she realizes she messed up and replied apologetically. “I’m sorry Spence I don’t want anyone thinking I can’t watch my child”.   
Reid replies, “No one is here to judge you JJ”  
JJ replies, “Oh yeah I guess i'm being silly”  
Reid giggled and said, “Yes you were”. In the moment JJ leans over to reid and gave him a big kiss. Reid pulled away with his face showing a mix of embarrassment, confusion and guilt. In his head all he could think is that he did something wrong and that JJ is mad at him, but while he had been trying to sort everything that had happened he remembered that she had been the one who kissed him. JJ looks at reid and apologizes for what happened. Reid accepts her apology and tells her that it's ok. JJ then asks Reid the only question that he hadn't been able to answer right away “Are you mad that I did that?”   
Reid shook his head and answers, “No but I do feel guilty”.  
“Why?” JJ questions.  
“Because, i'm sure you kissed me because you lost your husband and I helped you and all, but i'm not mad because I liked kissing you”.  
“Oh” says JJ.  
“Yeah, oh, I'm sorry.” Reid gets up and starts packing his things and leaves. JJ grabs his wrist and asks him where he is going and he looks at her and says, “I should go”.  
“Please don’t leave” begs JJ.  
“I should, I don’t want our friendship and our work relationship to get awkward, and I feel like if I stay it is going to get more awkward”.  
So JJ lets him get as far as the porch and calls out, “SPENCE”. He turns around to look at JJ, who is running towards him and when she reaches him she jumps into his arms and kisses him again when they finish kissing JJ smiles at him and says, “I liked kissing you too reid”.  
Reid put JJ down and hurriedly leaves without saying one more word to JJ leaving her on her porch in her bathrobe heartbroken and confused.  
While he is on his way to the BAU headquarters he receives a phone call from JJ which he ignores. A couple of seconds later his phone rings again and its Morgan this time he answers and greets with, “Reid”.   
On the other end of the phone it is Garcia hyperventilating and screaming into the receiver. Reid tells her to slow down but because she can’t she hands the phone to Morgan who then asks Reid where he is? Reid says, “I left JJ’s a moment ago and i'm on my way to headquarters why?”   
Next morgan asks Reid what time he left JJ’s and if he witnessed anything weird. Morgan starts to ask another question but Reid cuts him off, “Woah why are you asking me these questions?”  
Morgan gets all silent and responds with “JJ is in the hospital. A bomb had been planted on her back patio. Police have come to the conclusion that the unsub put a package on her patio, knocked on the back door, JJ went to answer it and the bomb in a box had been detonated by a cell phone detonator. The bomb had been set off by the unsub who was hiding a safe enough distance away in the next door neighbors bushes.”  
At this point Reid was hanging up and throws his phone out the window, pulls a u-turn, turns on his sirens, and starts speeding at 60 miles per hour to try to get to the hospital. When he gets there he stays calm by Morgan, who said that the unsub must have been impatient because JJ wasn’t even halfway to the back door when the bomb was set off and because of that JJ was only had cuts, scrapes and broke her leg. After calming Reid, Morgan tells him that even though she wasn’t burned or anything they need to perform surgery because the bomb had bullets built into it and one hit JJ and punctured the right side of her chest right below her breast. After the doctor came into the waiting room and told them that JJ had lost a lot of blood but had maintained stable the whole time, he also tells them that we may visit but only one non family member and one family member to which Reid frantically remembered to ask Morgan, “OH MY GOSH WHAT ABOUT HENRY IS HE OK?”  
Morgan answers, “He is fine, he is in the room next door with Garcia getting snacks. Why don’t you take him and wait in JJ's room until she wakes up.”   
Reid nods and walks next door and examines Henry sitting on the floor with a sling on his left arm and cuts all over. Garcia notices the look of concern on Reid's face and immediately answers all his unasked questions.   
“Henry told the police that he had been walking downstairs as soon as he heard you leave and walked to the kitchen but only got part way there when the bomb exploded the blast caused him to fly across the room and henry tried to catch himself by putting his left arm out and the cut happened because of the sliding glass doors breaking and flying at him and his mom”. Seeing the worry in Reid’s face she says, “But henry is a trooper and only had to get six stitches and he has to get a cast early tomorrow morning but the whole time the doctor was working on him henry was crying not because of the pain but because no one would tell him where his mom went. He eventually settled down and during the x-rays he kept asking for you”.   
Reid finally found his voice and he says, “The doctor gave me permission to take him to see JJ in her room so we are going to wait there till she wakes up” Reid picks Henry up and leaves the room to go see JJ. When they get there, JJ has already awoken and the minute she saw Reid and Henry she smiled and started to cry and reached for Henry and he jumped out of reid’s arms and into JJ’s waiting arms. Reid sits down in a chair and starts to cry. JJ asks the nurse, that was checking on her fluids, if she would mind taking Henry back to the waiting room. After the nurse and Henry left Reid leans over JJ and kisses her softly on the lips and starts to cry again.  
JJ asks, “What was the kiss for? i thought you didn’t like me?”  
“Oh JJ,” he gasps and continues, “i’ve always liked you but when I got that call from Morgan and he said you were in the hospital I thought i was gonna lose you forever and the last time someone close to me died the last thing I said to them was that I didn’t love them so I didn’t want that to be the last time I kissed you”.  
“What happened to me?” she asks reid.  
“Well an unsub planted a bomb on your back patio and then waited in the bushes to detonate it but the unsub got impatient because she detonated early which is why you're still here but the bomb was built with bullets in it which is why you needed surgery because one of the bullets hit you in the chest,” Reid replies.  
“And what happened to henry's arm,” inquired JJ.  
“Well, he heard me leave and came down stairs just as the bomb went off and the blast flung him back he landed on the hardwood floor with his arms first he tried to catch himself and broke his left arm, and the cut on his face is from the sliding glass doors,” Reid answers.  
“Do we have any leads as to who did this to me?” asks JJ. The monitor next to her bed started to beep signaling that her heart rate had escalated.  
Reid quickly responds “Don’t worry about it we are on it and i'm not leaving your side until the unsub is caught, but Morgan is going to have to come in and get your statement is that ok?”  
“Do i have a choice?” JJ replies.   
“Well, you do but if you want to catch this psycho then you have to tell Morgan everything,” JJ nodded her head in agreeance.   
Morgan knocks on the already open door to asks for permission to enter. Reid and JJ both look in Morgans direction and JJ directs him to come in and sit down on the other available chair. Morgan sits down and looks at Reid, who is staring at his hands in JJ’s. JJ speaks first, “Is it alright if Reid stays?”  
Morgan Responds, “Of course he can”.  
Reid interjected, “Are you sure because i can leave if you need me too?”   
“No,” answers Morgan firmly, “You're a witness too”.   
“I am?” Reid asks.   
“Yes, you were there moments before this happened and if you can remember anything it may help us,” Morgan answers unchanging.   
“Ok but i'm not sure if I remember seeing anything or hearing anything, I was... distracted” Reid says.  
“Can i ask what you were distracted by?” Morgan started to push.  
“ummm,” Reid pauses because of his nerves, “It has nothing to do with the bomb, I'm sure of it”   
“I’ll determine that after I hear it” Morgan responds serious.   
“Fine, i'll tell you”. Reid tells Morgan everything that had happened this morning leading up to the bomb, including the kisses and why he left.  
Morgan remained silent for the whole story then proceeds to rip the pieces of paper, out of the notepad that contained their statements he wrote, and threw them in the garbage and reassures Reid that no one else would know what had happened until they saw fit to tell. Reid thanks Morgan and Morgan gets up to leave.   
Reid looks JJ in her blue eyes and whispers, “thank god you're ok”. JJ then leans over to Reid and kisses him but they were interrupted by the doctor and Henry jumping on the bed next to JJ. The doctor comes in, to brief JJ and Reid on JJ’s condition. The doctor talks first, she says “my name is Dr. Johnson and i am the one who operated on you”. She then proceeds to tell JJ and Reid what they both already know but they still listen anyways. Dr. Johnson continues “the police are recommending to me that you be removed from the hospital as soon as you're able and placed into a safe house, so as soon as you're all better you will be moved along with your son and one member of your team to a safe location. I will also know your location and number so i can check on you to make sure you're gunshot wound is healing carefully. You will be able to leave tomorrow because you seem to be healthy enough but i will be calling daily and whichever member of your team you pick will go through basic CPR and first aid training tonight. Then they will take you tomorrow to your secret location. There, you will await further information.”   
In the morning JJ awoke and to her right was Henry, sleeping on the hospital bed next to her and to her left holding her hand was Reid and in what looks to be the most uncomfortable chair is Garcia holding a backpack full of Henry's clothes. JJ shakes Reid awake and he wakes up with a jump afraid that something has happened. JJ assures him that she is ok and that everyone is safe. Reid calms down then observes the room around him. He walks over to where Garcia is asleep and asks her if she would like to go home and clean up, then they would return later to see JJ and Henry off.   
Henry, followed by JJ and Reid, say goodbye to the team and get in the awaiting SUV outside the hospital, which will be taking them to the airport. They will get on the awaiting plane departing for their private location. When landing in the secret location they see their awaiting prius which is equipped with a carseat for Henry and contains a hooded women with black sunglasses covering her eyes. All Reid and JJ can see of the women is her hands. Reid notices the woman's chewed nails and immediately starts to get teary eyed and drops everything on the ground, sets Henry on the ground, and runs to the car and hugs prentiss, tells her that he missed her, she quickly hurries Reid and JJ along into the vehicle to be sure that no one sees them. Prentiss is the first to speak in the car.   
She says “I’m going to go around the block a couple of times just to be sure no one is following us.”  
Reid speaks next and he says “its so nice to see you emily”   
JJ adds on to what Reid says, “yeah i missed you”   
Prentiss pulls over to the left side of the road and says “this isn’t your location, we are almost there, but first i need to let you in on the rules: 1st you are not to talk to anyone except each other, 2nd Henry is to be homeschooled for safety but i have a feeling that Reid can take care of that.” A couple of miles from the safe house the car starts to act up a light is signaling that the gas is almost empty.   
“I coulda swore that it was full?” said Prentiss.  
Reid gets the chills and says “something isn’t right we are in the middle of nowhere and our car just stopped, pop the hood” Reid gets out of the car and looks under the hood to see if he can find the problem. Reid comes to a conclusion and informs the others “ok, so heres whats happening, even if the gas tank was empty, which i don’t think it is, these kinds of cars have a battery that back up the car and we would’ve made it to the house but someone made sure we didn’t.”  
JJ asks “so what does that mean, spence?”   
Reid replies “what that means is we need to get as far away from this car as possible because its gonna blow up.”   
so JJ, Reid and Prentiss start to run but Reid doesn’t see Henry anywhere he looks back to see Henry pulling on the car door handle and banging on the window trying to get out but his five year old arms aren’t strong enough to break the glass. Reid tells Prentiss and JJ to stay there. Reid takes off running to the car to retrieve Henry, he takes the heel of his gun, tells henry to get back and when henry is as far from the window as possible he hits the window with his gun, ignoring the huge and deep gash he now has in his arm, he grabs Henry puts Henry’s head into his chest and runs as fast as he can to where JJ and Prentiss are waiting but he knows he isn’t going to make it that far so he lays on the ground and tucks Henry safely under his body to protect him from any flying metal. as soon as the car explodes and it is safe Reid and Henry continue towards JJ and Prentiss. Reid hands Henry to JJ she hugs Reid for saving Henry but Reid winces. He lifts his shirt to reveal the 8 inch piece of glass that is sticking out of his back he attempts to reassure JJ and Prentiss that he is fine but then Reid falls to the ground on his back plunging the piece of glass further into his skin. Reid has passed out.   
When reid regained consciousness he was in a hospital bed, and his hospital room was empty. Dr. Johnson walks in with a somber look. Immediately Reid thinks that something bad happened to JJ, Henry and Prentiss. Dr. Johnson informs Reid that JJ, Henry, and Prentiss were kidnapped immediately after he passed out. Dr. Johnson pauses for Reid to collect his thoughts and calm down then continues “BUT, the london police have a possible location and i am supposed to take you there now.” Reid agrees to go with Dr. Johnson. He proceeds to get dressed then follows Dr. Johnson to her car. As they continued to drive Reid got more and more anxious. Dr. Johnson assured him that they were almost there. When they arrived at the alleged place of JJ, Henry and Prentiss he ran out of the car towards a barn once inside he saw JJ and Prentiss chained to chairs and henry asleep in a hospital brand crib. Reid advanced towards JJ to unchain her when he was struck on the head with something hard. When he came to he had been chained and saw Dr. Johnson staring him down. Reid looked to Dr. Johnson pleaded for her to help them. She replied with ¨why would i help you get out of those when i'm the one that put you in them." Reid's jaw was wide open. He asked her ¨why would you kidnap us you are our doctor you helped JJ you saved me why would you want to harm us." Dr. Johnson chuckles and responds with " Because you killed the love of my life.¨ Reid looked quizzically at Dr. Johnson and thought hard at who on earth she could be talking about. to end the annoying silence Dr. Johnson screamed out the name of her love "WILL!" Reid's Jaw drops to the ground again and asks "and how did i kill him exactly?" she replies "you were so distracted by JJ that you didn't focus as well as you should have on the bombing case. you could've caught him but instead you didn't and now he is dead." Reid corrects her “i did not kill him the bomber killed will, and i would never let anything deter my focus from wor.....” Dr. Johnson interrupts him and screams “YES YOU DID YOU AND THAT STRIPPER YOU CALL JJ KILLED MY WILLIAM AND HAVE NO REMORSE FOR WHAT YOU’VE DONE AND NOW I WILL KILL YOU THEN I WILL SHOW NO REMORSE AND NOBODY WILL EVER FIND YOU.” Reid hangs his head trying to show that he has given up but tries one last time “what about henry? he needs his mom, you don’t want to hurt will’s only son do you?” Dr. Johnson looks at Reid and laughs “what makes you think that he only has one child?” Reid sits there stunned as a teenage girl about the age of 16 walks into the barn. Dr. Johnson introduces their guest “meet mine and will’s daughter Henrietta.” Reid immediately recognizes the name from when JJ was pregnant and decided that if she had a girl she would name her henrietta and if it was a boy she would name him henry. Dr. Johnson tells henrietta to wake henry and take him inside to his new bedroom. Reid shouts “WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO RAISE HIM YOURSELF, THE BAU KNOWS WHAT HENRY LOOKS LIKE AS SOON AS THEY REALIZE HE IS MISSING THEY WILL PUT OUT A AMBER ALERT AND SOON THE WHOLE UNITED STATES WILL BE LOOKING FOR YOU. YOU CAN’T HIDE.” Dr. Johnson looks severely peeved “i’ve planned everything out genius first i will dye mine and their hair to dark brown so we all match then i will perform my own form of plastic surgery on henry's face so that he cannot be recognized yes it will hurt him but when i'm done he will look like will and i not JJ and will.” Reid whimpers at the thought of henry going through anything painful and pleads. “please is there anything else that i could do to make you spare Henry, JJ and Prentiss’ life?” Dr. Johnson ponders a bit and responds “there is one thing that you could do for me.” Reid pleads “yes, yes, i will do anything just please spare them and i will do whatever you want.” at that moment JJ comes to and sees where she is then sees reid chained to the chair and realizes what has happened. Reid notices JJ awakening and asks her if she is alright she nods her head and says “i think so.” Dr. Johnson growing impatient with them screams “HEY!” “quit the chit chat Spencer here was just making a deal with me.” she turns to reid and offers up a deal with him “heres my offer in exchange for JJ, Henry, and Prentiss’ safe return home you must...” JJ cuts in pleaded to reid “no reid i won’t let you do this if you're stuck here i'm stuck here.” while JJ is pleading to Reid Dr. Johnson takes the three steps need to get to Reid and Plunges a needle into his arm opening one of the very scars that tobias hankel left when he was kidnapped and drugged. Reid started to lose consciousness and started to dream about what life would’ve been like if his father never left and his mother wasn’t diagnosed with schizophrenia. when he comes to he looks at the chair where JJ used to be and on the ground next to it is JJ lying on the ground with blood all over her now cut jeans and her legs. JJ is unconscious Reid pulls at his hands which have been recently freed. He sprints towards JJ kneels down and examines her to find the cause of the bleeding. on a tray next to her he sees a jar with a little figure that kinda looks like a giant bean floating in formaldehyde. at that moment he flashes to a time when he was in the doctors office with JJ and she was showing him the ultrasound of what henry looked like at 14 weeks and he immediately started sobbing as he realizes exactly what Dr. Johnson has done to JJ. at his moment of realization Dr. Johnson walks in and smiles “oh you're awake. Don’t worry she will be fine it was completely safe and protocol.” reid angrily responds “why would you perform an abortion on someone who didn’t want one. why would you kill a innocent fetus who didn’t even come into the world yet.” Dr. Johnson only responds with “because i can and i did” Reid manages to get out “tell me the real reason why you did this” Dr. Johnson informs him “ i did this because you made a deal if i let JJ, Henry and Prentiss live you would do anything i asked and well you were passed out so u couldn’t do it so i did it for you.” the first part of the deal was that you were to kill JJ’s infant devil before it can wreak havoc on this world.” Reid responds “oh yeah and what's the second part.” Dr. Johnson giggles “that my good doctor is a surprise follow me.” Reid follows Dr. Johnson to the barn door she walks out then he she turns to him and says “close the door i don’t want animals getting in and scavenging on a live human what kind of monster do you think i am.” Reid shuts the barn door leaving JJ inside bleeding out and no one there to help her.


End file.
